thedawnstonefandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
Magic, is a gift from the gods. It surrounds us, we breath it in and out, and it flows through the air. The gift of magic was given to us mortals by the goddess Rhaan thousands of years ago to make survival on Tillindor easier. These magical winds were spread by the dragons. The flows of magic Why is magic here? How does it spread through the world? When the dragons spread the gift of magic around the world they decided the “flow of magic” also called the “winds of magic”. They started their journey up north and rested in Amelias. This is why the Eled Elner are so gifted in the magical arts. The schools of magic The schools of magic were created by the dragons and each focuses on one of the seven magical paths. * Harmony, “Ze’a Use’a” * Body, “Sahe’a” * Matter, “Masihrus” * Force, “Srarf” * Mind, “Zsohe’as” * Darkness, “E’aus” * Spirituality, “Runora” ' '''Not everyone possesses the ability to commune the arts of magic. And many individuals gifted in the art never even find out. Magic isn’t something you are just able to commune. It takes years of practice to become a real mage. Many of the schools of magic claim their power from one of the five zodiac signs. '''Harmony' The art of Harmony is used for the protection of those in need. They utilize divine energy from Helios to study divine beings, and to protect the helpless. This bond with divine energy makes them more connected with the gods and gives them the ability to control divine energy. These people worship the star sign of the knight. Body The art of Body allow the user to heal other people or themselves and is a very useful and loved magical ability. these healers called “clerics” often accompany armies in the field to heal soldiers wounds or work in hospitals. These people worship the star sign of the Lady. Matter The art of Matter grants the user abilities to use the flow of magic to control physical objects. This is one of the weaker magical arts and is often considered useless by many people. Though these “telekinetics” sometimes have the ability to destroy an army when angered. These people worship the star sign of the serpent. Force The art of Force is mostly used for war purposes. People trained in destructive magic are called “warlocks” and often serve in the military. Destructive spells range from firing balls of fire to making the earth beneath us shake. Anything that can physically harm your foes. These people worship the star sign of the warlock. Mind The art of the Mind is to control the minds of others and make imaginary images appear, or real things disappear for this person. Things like creating mirrored versions of yourself, making others blind, or even becoming invisible. People practising this art of magic are often called “mesmers” or “illusionists” but is also used by assassins, spies and thieves. These people worship the star sign of the dreamer. Darkness The dark arts of magic are magical flows corrupted by evil beings from the shadow realm. These dark arts can be used to harm people in the most horrible ways. People practising dark magic are called “necromancers” and they are considered horribly evil people, shunned by society. Dark magical arts include resurrection of the dead, controlling people’s bodies, and using all sorts of shadow abilities to hurt and torture people. The school of dark magic is considered illegal and since few are attuned to the dark arts, these kids are often kidnapped at a young age and schooled in the dark arts by necromancers. ' Spirituality' Spiritual magic is very unique from the other magical arts. This art does not require training and isn’t very common or useful. People possessing the spiritual magical art simply have the ability to see and communicate with the spirits. After your death Dravago’s colossus Arnak is responsible for picking up your soul and bringing it to Helios. But if you die with the door locked, Arnak won’t be able to pick up your soul meaning your spirit is trapped in the mortal realm. Spiritual people have the ability to communicate with these spirits and are often very depressed after having to bear these people’s suffering. There used to be schools that teaches people to control this “gift”. But these are all gone now. Wizards Sometimes when a magic user becomes very old, and has served their country in a honorable way. Then the king will grant this mage the title of “wizard”. These retired old mages often live in big towers close to cities where they read from the books in their great libraries and also teach magic to young mages.